


INTERVIEW

by Wolviecat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: HYDRA Trash Party, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolviecat/pseuds/Wolviecat
Summary: Being a handler to Winter Soldier is, in the end, work like any other. Someone have to do it. Someone have to pay for it. And someone have to find the right person for the job.





	INTERVIEW

  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
